Swipe Left, Swipe Right
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Captain Swan oneshot. Emma uses Tinder to catch bail jumpers.


Emma shifted her weight cursing under her breath that she had let Elsa talk her into wearing her new black heels. Of course if Walsh, the skip she was trying to nab, had been a little less pretentious and a little more on time she wouldn't have been standing at the high top table at all. The trendy French-Asian fusion place wouldn't seat her without him and they apparently didn't believe in chairs–only bar stools and only at the bar. It made Emma miss the seedy places she usually visited when catching skips; they always had ample seating.

She sighed and then reminded herself of the large payday attached to Mr. Fraud and Embezzlement. Bringing him in would keep her flush for a month and was well worth a few blisters.

Her phone dinged. She glanced down. It was a Tinder message. Since she only used the app for catching skips (seriously if you are trying to lay low maybe skip the dating apps?) she assumed it was Walsh.

 _Be ten minutes late. With a sad faced emoji._

Emma rolled her eyes and then dashed off a reply.

 _Sad face emoji. Egg roll emoji. Red dress girl emoji. Hurry!_

Emma was going for the bubbly blonde persona this time around. Walsh had seemed to like it so far or maybe he just thought her pictures hot enough that he didn't care as long as there was a chance to bang her. And Emma had basically let him know she was a sure thing so he wouldn't be standing her up. Honestly it was almost too easy sometimes.

"Wow. You look stunning, love."

Emma jerked her head up at the deep, accented voice, a "get lost" already on her tongue. The words died as her gaze raked over the dark scruff, blue eyes, and slightly disheveled hair of the gorgeous man before her. He was dressed in dark wash jeans and a black button up that wasn't entirely buttoned up. Dark hair matching his scruff peaked out of the opening along with the flash of a necklace. There was a frisson of heat in her stomach.

She blinked trying to gather her thoughts and find the words to send him packing. But since her brain didn't want to cooperate and he had opened with a genuine compliment instead of a cheesy pick-up line she was at a loss.

In the pause Emma became aware that he seemed as pleased by her appearance as she was with his. His eyes lingered on her bare arms and chest for just a fraction too long. Elsa had insisted on the nicer little black dress that Emma usually reserved for actual dates and just now Emma was glad she had given in. It hugged her curves and made her feel both classy and sexy.

When his eyes met hers he knew she had caught him looking and he gave a quick scratch behind his ear and a little smirk of a smile.

"Shall we go or do you want to finish your drink?"

Emma furrowed her brow. Her sleazy guy detector finally going off. Why were all the hot ones bastards?

"Seriously? Does that work on women? I mean you are gorgeous but don't you have to say more than five words before they drop their panties?"

"Sorry?" He was taken aback and Emma felt a wave of self-righteous pride flow through her.

"You should be. Men like you are why I never date. Now go find someone who will fall for whatever this," she gestured to him with an accusing hand, "Is."

His forehead corrugated and the look of confusion on his face was so priceless she wanted to snap a picture. Judging by his reaction Emma didn't think he had ever been turned down before. He shook his head and though his ears were pink with embarrassment he didn't slink away in shame.

"I'm sorry. I thought." He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't happen to have a twin or sister–?"

Emma shook her head even as she thought that technically she could have a twin since she had been abandoned at birth but this weirdo didn't need to know that.

He gave her a strange look and then ducked his head. "Well. Then I am sorry. I'll just–" He motioned vaguely toward the bar and then stepped away. Despite his general dickish behavior Emma enjoyed the view from the back almost as much as from the front. Seriously, why were the hot ones all jackasses?

She took another drink. She still had at least eight minutes before Walsh arrived. Out of curiosity she watched to see who Casanova would target next. But once at the bar he didn't order a drink or look around, just whipped out his phone and started typing.

Emma's phone dinged again, another Tinder message. She swiped the notification.

"Are you on your way? I am at the bar in a black shirt. Tap me on the shoulder when you arrive. I just made a complete ass of myself with a gorgeous blonde that I was positive was you and don't want a repeat performance with anyone else."

Emma gasped. She glanced back at the man who had settled into a seat and was ordering a drink. With a sinking in the pit of her stomach she switched over to the profile the message had come from. Sure enough smiling up at her was the same man on a boat in a blue plaid shirt. "Killian, 31"

"Shit" Emma murmured as she flicked back to the conversation knowing already what she would find.

Elsa was always on her to get out there and date. Elsa had asked her when and where she was meeting Walsh tonight. Elsa had "found" her phone that morning after it had gone missing just before Emma started watching "The Parent Trap" and Elsa had turned in early. Elsa had insisted on the nice heels and nice dress. Elsa had set her up on a Tinder date.

Emma skimmed through the conversation. It was nothing terribly deep. Jokes, innuendos, and an agreement to meet tonight along with telling him her phone would be off for work until just before the date. Elsa was too clever for her own good.

She texted her backstabbing friend.

 _I'm going to murder you._

Immediately the little dots appeared.

 _You should be thanking me. He is hot and dang near perfect for you. Trust me._

Emma shook her head. She loved Elsa like a sister but this was too far. But she didn't have time to yell at her. Walsh would be here soon and she needed to explain to Killian what had happened.

 _I'm still going to murder you._

She added a knife emoji for emphasis.

Then Emma knocked back the rest of her drink and took a deep breath. This was going to be incredibly embarrassing but she knew how it felt when someone treated you like dirt and it wasn't Killian's fault that her friend had decided to play matchmaker without telling her (or him).

He was taking a pull of some amber liquid as she approached and she waited for him to swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing, before she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun toward her and a smile died on his lips. He blushed slightly.

"Look, lass. I said I was sorry." He went to turn back and she stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"No. I'm sorry."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize. That is my friend Elsa–" Emma decided to rip it off like a bandaid. "She stole my phone and set up a date with you and didn't tell me about it. So I just thought you were hitting on me. I didn't realize you thought I was here to meet you. Until I got your Tinder message." She waved her phone vaguely. "So I am sorry for calling you sleazy and for wasting your night."

He smiled, his lips pulling up unevenly as it grew with each word of her explanation.

"You didn't call me sleazy."

"Oh. Well, I thought it."

"You did call me gorgeous." His smile turned to a smirk and his tongue ran over his teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I take it back."

"Pity. I was going to return the compliment."

This got a small laugh out of Emma and he grinned triumphantly.

"I will accept your apology on one condition."

She tilted her head all to sure where this was going but enjoying the dance. "One condition?"

"Just the one. Have dinner with me?"

And there was so much raw hope in his eyes and in his voice that Emma wanted to say yes. But before she could answer she caught sight of Walsh coming through the doors. He spotted her and waved. She only had seconds before he arrived. She turned to Killian.

"Just play along okay. I promise I will explain later."

"Wha–"

"Shhh" She gave him a meaningful look and then turned to greet Walsh.

"Hi!" she pitched her voice higher and grinned wide and goofy.

"Emma right?" Walsh asked with an almost leer as his eyes traveled over her body.

"Yep that's me!"

"Sorry I was late. But it looks like you made a friend." The suspicion in Walsh's eyes sent alarm bells ringing. If she was going to take him in she needed him relaxed and a little drunk not trying to figure out if Killian was law enforcement.

"Oh. This is Felix. He works at the yoga studio with me. He is just waiting for his boyfriend Peter."

Walsh's shoulders visibly eased and his eyes lit up. "I see. Nice to meet you Felix."

Killian smiled slightly. "Likewise. You take care of our girl here," he said with a voice a little higher pitched than before. Emma wanted to kiss him for playing his part and not blowing her cover.

"Oh I will." Walsh slipped his arm around her and Emma let out a breathless giggle that had Killian raising an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Emma gave him another large smile. "Of course. See you tomorrow, Felix."

"Tomorrow." Killian repeated. As they walked away Emma could feel Killian's eyes following them and she realized after all that she wasn't likely to see him again. She didn't let herself look back.

They had only been seated for three minutes before Walsh's foot was brushing up her calf. His eyes also spent more time on her chest than her face and Emma thought maybe she had laid it on too thick in their messages–either that or the man had no shame. Probably it was a bit of both.

Normally Emma would have gone through the entire date, getting an expensive dinner out of the guy before she hauled him in was part of the fun, but her heart wasn't in it and she was afraid she might break character and tip him off. She decided to accelerate things.

She let him get a glass of wine down and then she slid her foot up his leg slowly.

"You know our food will take awhile to get here." Her voice was low and inviting.

"Mmm"

"We could make small talk."

"We could."

"Or I could go to the bathroom and you could follow me."

He sat up his smile eager. "I like the way you think."

She gave a girlish giggle and then pushed out her chair.

She leaned forward giving him a nice view of her cleavage and whispered. "Handicap bathroom and wait a few minutes." Then she walked away her hips swaying as her smile dropped. She just wanted this job over.

Once in the bathroom she retrieved her cuffs from her purse and tested the sturdiness of the metal bar near the toilet. Satisfied that it would hold Walsh for awhile she draped the cuffs over the bar. Then she went to the mirror and checked her hair and make-up. It really was a pity to waste such a wonderful dress on such a scumbag of a man. At least Killian got to see it. The thought of his blue eyes and winning smile made her sigh.

Elsa had good taste not that it mattered. Emma had insulted him and then pretended he was gay before walking off for a date with another man. Even if she did have the guts to message him and explain she doubted he would be willing to hear it. It's not like he was likely to be hard up for choice. He had probably made another Tinder match already.

She shook her head and ran her hands through her curls a few times. It would be better to just put him out of her mind completely and focus on getting her man.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Show time," she murmured before she straightened her shoulders and walked to the door. Hoping to catch him by surprise she threw the door open, reached forward, yanked on his tie, and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Oh, you like it rough?" He chuckled. As the door banged shut behind him.

Emma replied by pushing him up against the wall and pressing her body against his.

"No touching. Hands behind your back." She whispered seductively into his ear. In the past she had marks that would have ran at these words. Some sixth sense tipping them off to her true intentions. Luckily Walsh wasn't one of them. He quickly complied to her demand and she just as quickly snapped the cuffs on his wrists. Then she stepped away with a smirk. Pleased that she hadn't even needed to kiss him. It took him a painfully long time to realize he was not handcuffed in the good way. Emma was almost out the door before he started cursing at her.

Once in the hall she let out a little laugh and then pulled out her phone to dial Graham. She had the phone to her ear before she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Killian? What are you still doing here?"

"Is that your date?" He replied motioning to the bathroom door and the yelling coming from it.

"Well technically–"

"Officer Graham." The smooth voice of her long time police buddy interrupted her. She held up a hand to Killian with an apologetic look.

"Hey Graham. I got him."

"Already? That was quick I thought it would be another couple hours."

"Ya well he is a real piece of work. I couldn't stand another minute. I was hoping you would come and get him so I don't have to drag him to the station. I have him handcuffed in the bathroom."

Graham laughed. "Seriously? How did you– You know what I don't want to know. Just tell me where you are and I'll be right down. But you owe me a drink."

Emma pulled her phone away and shot him a text with her location. Sparing a quick glance for a bewildered Killian.

"Just sent it. And thanks Graham. With the money this guy is worth I'll by you three drinks."

He chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

They said their goodbyes and then Emma pulled the phone away and looked up at Killian. He was still there. A tingle ran down her spine and into her toes. She smiled at him. A faint jingle came from the bathroom where it seemed Walsh had given up yelling and was trying his luck with the cuffs.

Killian rubbed at his stubbled chin as if deep in thought.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you aren't a yoga instructor like your profile says." He punctuated the sentence with a lift of his eyebrow and Emma chortled.

"No I'm not."

"Hmmmm."

Killian stepped closer. "Undercover cop then?"

Emma smirked. "Close. I'm a bail bonds person."

He gave a little nod as if this had been his next guess. "And you have caught your bail jumper?"

"Yep." Emma appreciated the easy way he accepted her unconventional profession.

"And so now your evening is free once again to perhaps have dinner with a devilishly handsome stranger?" He bit his lower lip and swayed toward her. It was sexy and a little bit nerdy and it did something to Emma's knees.

"I have to wait for a police officer to come get him."

"And then?"

Emma rolled her eyes unsure if his persistence was endearing or annoying. "And then I am going to grab some Chinese and get out of these heels."

His face fell and he stepped away. "I see. Well. I completely understand." He took another step back.

Emma was shocked. She had thought him the type to not take no for an answer but it seemed once again she had underestimated him. It would be easy to let him walk away. Emma wasn't interested in dating anyway. She did better on her own. But he was still interested after everything and she was definitely interested in him. He took another step and turned to leave. She knew that if she let him walk away now she would never see him again.

"Actually if you wanted to go and order the Chinese I could meet you there in some more comfortable shoes."

He turned back his grin was near blinding. "I like that idea, love."

"Good." Her own smile was less wide but no less genuine.

Once she handed off Walsh she skipped changing her shoes and went straight to the hole-in-the-wall Chinese place where Killian was waiting with her favorite order. Some things were worth the blisters.

She did not murder Elsa but she did make her wait three weeks before meeting him.


End file.
